An Angel's Revelation
by Realityhurts
Summary: Dean shows an apprehensive Castiel why the beach is great. Warm fuzzies. Destiel. I thought Dean could be a bit of a surfer in another life, soo here it is.  EDIT: I do not, nor have I ever owned Dean or Castiel, or any other aspect of Supernatural.


I do not understand the appeal of this, Castiel thought as he attempted to find a sand free patch of towel to sit on. He sighed, half heartedly brushed off as many grains as he could, and took a seat, folding his arms in a huff. He was dirty, sweaty and overheated, and the mixture of salt and sand was causing an unpleasant crunch in his mouth. Not fun at all. This wasn't what Dean had described to him; the feeling of sand between his toes chaffed, and the sun on his skin burned. Dean talked about the beach as if it was heaven itself, which was one thing Castiel could guarantee the beach was definitely not similar to. He took a swig of lukewarm water, and as he turned to put the bottle away, he saw Dean running out from the ocean, the ocean drops rolling down his bare chest. He shook his head and water sprayed out from his spike of hair. He looked up at Castiel, green eyes shining with excitement, face glowing pink from the sun. His smiles rarely reached his eyes, but this one reacted with his whole face, creating laugh lines and wrinkles that trailed from the sides of his nose down to his dimples. Castiel could only stare at him as he grabbed a towel and rubbed himself down, panting a little from the combination of heat and excursion.

Dean looked down at Castiel; the angel with the heart of gold and eyes that could melt your soul with a glance. He looked so small sitting there with crossed arms around his legs, a smudge of sand on his forehead; that helpless eyed expression wiped across his face. Dean tossed the towel on the ground, and sat next to Castiel so that their shoulders were touching.

'What's eating you Cas?' The sulky angel shrugged and turned to look Dean in the eye. His eyes reflected the ocean, misery playing in them.

'Nothing is eating me Dean; I simply don't know why you brought me here.' Castiel's brow furrowed, as he spoke, looking down at his hands before continuing. 'I mean, you keep showing me these things, these utterly human things, but I don't understand them. I feel like someone who doesn't quite get the joke.' Castiel looked up, his eyes rounded with emotion. _But Cas_, thought Dean, _I only wanted to spend time with you_, show you my world. Dean put his arm around the morose figure, drawing him close, and rested his head on Castiel's. After a moment of contemplation, Dean spoke up.

'Hey Cas, c'mon!' And Dean was on his feet, his hands gripping Castiel's wrist to pull him up. Castiel looked down at Deans long fingers curled around his own, and the back of his head, hair stiff with salt water. The sand was smooth through the angels toes, the rushing air reduced the heat of the sun to a warm glow on his back. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was flying.

Then, water crashing under their feet, blue ice spraying onto their faces. Castiel gasped at the temperature and looked over at Dean. He was grinning, plump pink curled over a flash of white. The water dripped down his body, tracing patterns over Dean's musculature. Castiel glanced away, shy, when he was hit by a wall of water, nearly knocking him over. He heard laughter coming from Dean, low, throaty; Castiel shivered at the sound. He still didn't understand the appeal of the beach, but he was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't the places that people liked to go, rather the company they kept there.

'Dean, I think I know why you brought me here.' A raised eyebrow questioned Castiel. He paused before continuing. 'Because it doesn't matter where we go, it's great because you're here and you love me.' Dean's face exploded in happiness at the angels revelation. Castiel waded forward and grabbed the waist of Dean's board shorts, putting his other hand on the back of his head to pull Dean towards him. They stayed there for a while, Dean's soft lips crushed against Castiel's own. Dean's hands traced Castiel's bare back, resting at the base of his spine, while Castiel clutched at Dean's hair. Castiel pushed Dean back a little, and they both tumbled back into the shallow sea water. Castiel was on top of Dean, he leaned further forward and kissed Dean on the nose. 'I like the beach Dean. I like it very much.' he said, before they sank into a deep long kiss, only coming up for air when the waves began crashing over them. ,


End file.
